To access some services offered by service providers, mobile communications devices are required to authenticate. There are different existing protocols and architectures for authentication of mobile communications device. One such protocol is Kerberos, in which a client obtains a ticket from an authentication server and then uses that ticket to access a service on server.
Many mobile communications devices today are able to browse the Internet using web browsers. In some systems, mobile communications devices communicate with origin web servers directly. In other systems devices communicate with origin web servers through a browsing proxy.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.